Smiles Never Fade
by CuriousCanine
Summary: Amaterasu and Issun have a run in with an unfriendly and disgruntled wolf on their journey. Can they help her see the truth? Please R&R!


Hey, pplz! This is just a oneshot fic that popped into my mind one day. :P I know that it's different, but I was in a random mood tonight. -shrugs- I dunno. Please R&R! They are greatly appreciated!

**Song - Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

**Leeu (C) to Me**

**Okami Characters (C) to Clover Studios and Capcom**

* * *

**.Smiles Never Fade.**

**A beautiful white wolf with astonishing red markings was running through a lush, fruitful forest. A ring of fire hovered just above the creature's back as her fluffy, full tail with black markings on it danced with the breeze. The beast came to a hault as it lifted it's head into the air. A stern expression swarmed throughout it's face as it looked around frantically. A threatning presence lurked within the air as the wolf got into a fighting position awaiting anything that may get in its way.**

**"_What's wrong, Ammy?_" a tiny, little creature asked atop of the wolf's head. "_You seem tense._" Amaterasu just shrugged the question off. No distractions could get in her way at the moment. She was ready to throw herself in harm's way if it meant saving any life. She spun around; she could hear a being rustling in the bushes. It was as if it were coming from every direction. Amaterasu was swiftfully turning her head along everywhere to find this enemy as it continued its way towards her. A dimunitive squirrel popped out of the bushes.**

**"_See, Ammy?_"The bouncing Issun stated"_It's just a little squirrel! Ya getting all worked up over nothing, eh?_" Amaterasu tilted her head as her eyes gazed at the squirrel in wonder. How could something so tiny be so loud? As the white wolf was distracted, she felt a piercing pain hit her head on in the back. The wolf cried in agony as the pain increased. She spun around to come in eye contact with an odd sight of things to behold. Her black eyes widened.**

**Standing before Amaterasu, was a white wolf with green markings all along her face and legs. Its tail had an array of green markings as if it had been painted on. Amaterasu shook her head. It was like looking in a mirror; the only difference was the color of the markings! They both got into a battle stance as they paced around each other in an ominous way. The white wolf with green markings growled in a low, eerie tone as Amaterasu let out barks of threats to her opponent.**

**The enemy pounced atop of Amaterasu, though she dodged it easily by using her brush tecnique, power slash, to put it in its place. The odd wolf barked in irritance as its green eyes filled with rage. Amaterasu caused the wind to pick up as the wolf struggled to stay on the ground and not be blown away by the powerful galestorm. The wolf threw** **itself at Amaterasu as they both fell to the ground. Amaterasu was now pinned down by the unknown creature as her teeth were directly in her face.**

**"_Who are you!?_" Demanded Amaterasu with sharp eyes. "_Why do you challenge me!?_" The wolf growled in reply, "_My name is Leeu, and you killed my master!_" Leeu began chomping her razor sharp teeth repeatedly at the legendary Amaterasu. Though, the she-wolf kicked Leeu off of herself, Leeu was raging with fury. Amaterasu had a shocked yet baffled expression spread across her face. "_What are you talking about, Leeu!?_"She exclaimed gazing into the eyes of the she-beast"_I never did such a thing!_" "_Lies!_" Leeu spat. "_They are all lies!_"**

**The white wolf with leaf, green markings darted in the direction of Amaterasu again, but she used her brush tecnique, Veil of Mist as time came to a complete hault. Amateasu began slashing, biting, and tearing the threatning Leeu apart. Amaterasu did not want to have to cause harm to this bizarre creature, though she now had to make an exception seeing as how this beast could pose as a harm to those around it. As time finally commenced, Leeu fell to the ground beneath as her breathing became heavy and weak.**

**"_How d-did you... do that?_" She asked in a weak voice attempting to stand. "_That w-was r-r-remarkable."_ Amaterasu stood over the beaten canine and sighed. "_None of your concern, Leeu,_" She said sternly. "_Now, tell me. What were you talking about? I took no innocent lives away from those who deservd to live!"_ Leeu stood on all fours while limping terribly. Her tail drooped as did her eyes. She panted harder and harder with each passing breath that escaped her lips.**

**"_My Master was Ninetails,_" Amaterasu and her companion, Issun, gasped at such words. Ninetails? How could a minion of that piece of rubbish even still be alive!? "_I was always looked down upon my master; she never thought I could do anything right. Everything I did was wrong in her eyes. I was always the reject and the start of many jokes; everyone always looked to me as their amusement as they shamfully put me down. I was a disgrace_**,**" Leeu lowered her head in humiliation. "_Well, looks to me like we did you a favor for killing that fox wench, kid!_" Issu shouted as Leeu growled in reply.**

**"_She was nonetheless my master,_" She exclaimed as ferocity continued to rise in her veins. "_I shall do all in my power to avenge her death! No one will stop me!_" Leeu lunged at Amaterasu as the white wolf dodged it easily. "_Leeu, you are a pitiful fool if you even believe you can stop me!_" Amaterasu spat. "_You are weak compared to me! I don't want to have to hurt you!_" Leeu gritted her pure, white fangs, "_What makes you think you can!?_" The two she-wolves were now in a locked duel. Amaterasu was sure of it that she could pummel this lowly creature to the ground.**

**Amaterasu used her Celestial Brush to cause a bomb to appear suddenly without warning. Though as she used her amazing brush strokes to do so, an unusual force stopped her from such. Amaterasu gasped as she saw Leeu grinning madly. "_Surprise, surprise,_" Leeu taunted her rival. "_Ninetails taught me that little trick. Clever, eh?_" At this point, Amaterasu was swarming in rage. She punced her enemy as Leeu was pummeled to the ground. They were now in a battle of instinct; they must fight like true wolves.**

**Leeu used her surroundings as one fighting implement. She grabbed a large, strong tree branch as Amaterasu dashed towards her and let it go just in time. The legendary she-wolf was knocked back by the attack as she grunted in pain. Though, that did not stop her. Amaterasu leapt up and jumped from tree to tree. Leeu ran on the forest floor as she eyed her opponent. Amaterasu smirked and hopped off of the trees and onto her enemy; she began swiping at her with her divine, flaming instrument. Leeu did her best to parry each hit, though that was much to difficult.**

**Leeu was hit with force as her face now had a large, bloddy gash on the side of it. She let out a low, heart-tearing shriek as the pain stung with each breath. It was now Amaterasu's chance. She pounced on her rival, and pinned her to the ground with her strong paws. Leeu struggled to break free, but it was futile. She gave in. "_Fine then,_" She remarked. "_You win. Go ahead, do away with me now, so you go on with your life_!" Amaterasu shook her head, _"No, that would not be the right thing to do_."**

**"_Oh, really now_?" Spat Leeu pushing Amaterasu off of herself. "_Then if that's the right thing to do, oh Amaterasu, then why did you kill my master!? Was that the right thing to do!? You took away her life, and permitted her to suffer when you could have let it come to a complete hault right then! How could you do such a horrid thing!? It's not like she was doing anything to cause harm to others!_""_If I may, I highly disagree with that,_" They all heard a voice out of nowhere.**

**They all turned to see a tall, young man. He was wearing outlandish clothing along with an odd head piece. Amaterasu smiled as did he at her. "_Forgive me, allow me to introduce myself,_" He stated, bowing. "_My name is Ushiwaka, though you may just call me Waka. Though, my little furry friend, I do indeed highly disagree with you on many many points you just brought up._" Leeu rolled her eyes and replied sarchastically, "_What my that be, ya fruitcake?"_**

**"_The fact that Ninetails did cause harm to many, and by many, I mean hundreds,_" Waka explained as Leeu's eyes widened in disbelief. "_Her wiley acts of trickery and evil led to the deaths of many. Many lives were taken by that beast, and many more lives could have been taken if Amaterasu, here, had not intervened._" Leeu barked, "_How do I know you are not just lying!?_" Waka smirked, "_A prophet never lies, weak one._" Leeu gritted her razor fangs in frustration as she eyed the Tao Master with hate and anger.**

**"_Weak one!? Is that a threat, you Idiot!?_" roared Leeu. "_How dare you mock me!_" Waka laughed as he replied, "_My little furry friend, I encourage you not to pick a fight with me. I don't want to humiliate you like that._" Leeu grinned maniaclly as her eyes widened. "_Fine then, ya wannabe sock puppet! I'll just pick a fight with the oh so great, Amaterasu, here!_" It was then that Leeu lunged at Amaterasu. The white, legendary wolf was startled as she was tackled down to the ground by the evil canine. Leeu pinned her to the ground as her teeth inched for her face ever closer and closer.**

**Amaterasu couldn't move! It were as if her powers were useless towards Leeu's firm hold. "_Well, well, well. It looks like little Ammy is in a perdicament. Haha! You will fall under my power just like my Master did in your case!_" "_What is wrong with you, Leeu!?_" Shrieked Amaterasu as Issun desperately attempted to help her out of Leeu's grip. "_All Ninetails wanted was power; you were just a lowly servant in her eyes!_" "_Lies!_" Leeu barked. The she-wolf raised her paw up to swipe at Amaterasu's face, though a stern voice intervened.**

**"_Take one more move, and face my wrath, Leeu,_" Waka stated with harsh eyes. "_I didn't want it to come to this, though you've pushed me over the edge._" Leeu slowly turned her head towards Tao Master Waka as her eyes glared at him with disgust. She growled threatningly and dashed towards him as Amaterasu was finally free from the she-wolf's hold. Leeu suddenly pounced at Waka, but before she knew it, Leeu found herself hanging limp in his hands as they encircled her neck. She gulped, knowing what was coming.**

**"_Leeu, you deserve to die in my hands... right now,_" He said, tightning his grip as she wimpered in pain. "_You are sticking up for Ninetails when all she did was take power from those who were weaker than her. What a fool you are, Leeu! I pity you. Ninetails killed those who even stood in her way. She used her powers for evil when she could have used them for good. If that had of been the case, she'd still be alive. You have nerve! Thinking we are going to let you get away with something as foolish as this mess!_" Waka threw Leeu to the ground as she cowered in fear.**

**"_Run away, Leeu,_" He said, walking towards her as she inched away further and further. "_Run away so your face won't have to be seen. Run away so that you won't be humiliated. Run away so you wo't force me into killing you, shaking you, and throwing you over a cliff! Leave now, or I WILL be forced to do so!_" Leeu darted off into the forest as Waka glared her down, striking fear into her with each passing blink. Amaterasu walked by Waka's side as she eyed the forest. After several seconds, they all began to make their way out of the fruitful bunch of trees.**

**Leeu stayed obscure in the forest. She knew that if she ever revealed her face again, Waka would have her throat. She hung her head and sighed with grief. The she-wolf made her way deeper and deeper into the forest. Leeu came across a small, unoccupied cave. Her eyes scanned the horizon to make sure there were no enemies or threats near the area so she could be safe. Leeu walked into the cave and lied down with her head all the way down, ears back all the way, and a sad face with the look of disbelief swarmed across it.**

**From then on, never again did Amatrasu, Waka, or Issu hear of what happened to the white wolf with the green markings and leaf green eyes. Some say she died away in the cave as her guilt ate away at her, others thought she kept running deeper into the forest until her tired legs could take no more, but Amaterasu knew the truth. She knew the true colors of Leeu. She could see a whole different side of the she-wolf. No, not a personality of wickedness or evil, but one of a mild disposition and love.**

**Leeu became a canine warrior. Her pleasures in acts of hatred and trickery changed abruptly as she dwelled on Tao Master Waka's words of wisdom and kindeness. Once Amaterasu had defeated the Ruler of Darkness, Yami, Leeu aided the canine warriors in distributing the luxarious pieces of art Issun had so delicatley made by hand. She helped others with daily problems they faced, stood up for the weak when picked on by someone bigger then they were, and so many other acts of kindness, that they can't be listed. It would fludd the story.**

**Leeu never lost the smile which was upon her face. It stuck with her until the day she died. Leeu let out her last breath one evening when she was lying on the shore of Ryoshima Coast. A passerby pulled her body to the city of Sei An where she was buried. Waka even had a statue built in her honer by the tao Troopers. As Amaterasu, Waka, and Issu gazed at the statue, their thoughts of her never faded. Leeu was a heroine, and forever shall she be remembered by one.**

**Leeu's ingraved title on her statue read:**

**_"Leeu, a kind soul, and prime example for us all"_**

**Her smile never faded...**

* * *

_Welperz, hope you guys enjoyed that oneshot!_ :3_ Byyyeee!_


End file.
